


Force Bond

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a short story from a writing challenge.  I have to take a scene from the Star Wars novel 'Vision of the Future' and rewrite it in a way that would change the story.  This is from the Legends novels.





	Force Bond

Mara gazed down at the surging water rising slowly up the cavern walls. Moments ago her and Luke were fighting for their lives against sentinel droids in this very room. They shouldn't have lived through that ordeal, but something happened through the Force that facilitated their victory. It was a melding of consciousness. Luke and Mara, for one amazing moment became of one mind and one soul. This incredible bonding allowed them to communicate with each other on a level never seen before.

' _I couldn't even communicate with Palpatine with such clarity,'_ Mara thought in awe.

It was this sharing of thought and spirit that allowed them to beat the droids and survive the battle. But now the hole in the wall that allowed them to defeat the sentinels was their undoing. Water from the outside was pouring in at a distressing rate. No matter how much Mara tried, she couldn't see a way out of this mess.

She looked over at Luke who was obviously shaken by earlier events. She could feel his unease and an underlying fear.

He gave her an apprehensive smile as he walked up to her.

"I think we should talk about what happened," Luke said softly.

Mara shook her head. They were going to die, why did she have to have this uncomfortable conversation. She took a deep breath and blew it out. "If we have to," she said reluctantly.

"When we were fighting those sentinels down there, something happened to me. To us. We were so close in the Force that it was like we'd become a single person. It was…it was something very special…very unique."

Mara groaned. "How unique?"

Luke grimaced. "Extremely rare, it is a Force bonding. I have read about it. It usually only occurs between Force sensitive mates or sometimes between Master and apprentice."

"Oh great," Mara said apprehensively, "is it permanent."

"From what I read, yes," Luke sat down on the cave floor and drew his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees. "I could see you Mara, all of you, everything you have ever experienced, done or felt." He looked up at her. "Why didn't tell me you were attracted to me?"

"Luke, why are we discussing this?" She flopped down on the ground and buried her head in her hands.

"Just curious," he said. "You know everything about me, don't you?"

Mara looked up at him. "Yes, I know you have been attracted to me since Myrkr, but my attitude towards you always kept you at bay. I have always regretted that…but you know that now."

Luke nodded sadly.

"Well, maybe we will die here today and we won't have to deal with this situation any longer."

Luke gave her a harsh look. "Don't say that, Mara. We'll get out of here."

"Sure," she said noncommittally. "So we're now bonded for life?"

Luke nodded and then buried his head against his knees.

"What is your wife going to think about this?" Mara asked wryly.

Luke groaned. "Well, if anybody could understand the complex workings of the Force, it would be Callista." Luke hesitated. "But with that said, I don't think she is going to be very happy."

"I don't think so either," Mara said miserably. "No, I don't think she'll like it one bit."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read stories from the Legends Expanded Universe you might not understand. In the novels, Luke is dumped by Callista and he proposes to Mara during this scene. My change was Callista didn't break up with Luke and they instead married.


End file.
